La Venganza de los Villanos
by ZeroStriker6
Summary: (One-shot basado en el combate final de Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith) Shoto se ha convertido en lo que juró destruir. Momo no aguanto verlo así... Y lentamente pierde la vida. El mejor amigo de Shoto, Izuku Midoriya, tendrá que acabar con el rastro de sangre que ha creado su amigo. Los héroes están muertos, las futuras generaciones con ellos... Todo depende de esto.


**MY HERO ACADEMIA**  
**EPISODIO III: LA VENGANZA DE LOS VILLANOS**

_**"Tu nombre ahora será... Darth Murder"**_

_"_—_Estoy embarazada..."_

_**"Ejecuten la Orden sesenta y seis... Maten a todos los héroes"**_

_"_—_Seremos héroes. Lo prometo."_

El bicolor abrió la puerta de la gran zona. Los niños ocultos detrás de los sillones observaron cómo el joven adulto se acercaba.

—¡Señor Todoroki! Son demasiados villanos, están conquistando todo el lugar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La mirada del pequeño héroe reflejaba miedo e inocencia. Le recordaba a él... Hasta que fue borrado por un calor. El mismo calor, que les puso fin a los pobres niños...

Ese recuerdo tan cruel, no lo atormentaba a él, pero si al maestro de todos los héroes que poseen la cualidad despectiva del _One For All_: El _Gran Torino_.

El _One For All_ antes era una cualidad que solo pocos podían heredar, solo los puros de corazón. Pero con el tiempo, la fuerza de los primeros portadores —más específicamente de Izuku Midoriya—, se fue propagando hasta formar un incendio, del que todos podrían formar y aprender de él. Un poder invisible que se puede aprender y usar.

Hoy, el _One For All_, es un poder que todos poseen, pero que pocos pueden usar a su voluntad. Incluso los villanos también, pero de una manera más oscura... El _All For One_.

Shoto Todoroki tenía una rara conexión con el _One For All_, incluso el mismo maestro de su ahora compañero, creía que tenía algo especial con el _One For All_. Su compañero-mentor —como un hermano para el—, Izuku Midoriya, lo guió por los caminos del One For All. Pero el director Nedzu, lo guío al camino de su maestro, el original _All For One_.

Shoto se volvió un villano, y uno muy despiadado. All Might, y todo el consejo de héroes creía que él sería la clave para destruir a los villanos... Pero fue lo contrario.

Pero a pesar de todos los estragos, la única persona que aún tenía fe en el bicolor, era su esposa: _Momo Yaoyorazu_. No sólo se ganó el corazón del chico, estuvo allí para apoyarlo cuando unos criminales violaron y maltrataron a su madre y él sin compasión los asesino sin resentimiento. Ella estuvo en cada momento de desesperación y tristeza para mostrarle que la luz puede triunfar... Pero esta vez, la oscuridad la supera en magnitud.

Shoto no se iba a volver al lado posterior. Él iba a hacer que todos se inclinaran ante su poder, que aunque otros vieran que no está haciendo lo correcto, desde su perspectiva, estaba en el correcto...

La lava del lugar atrajo la atención del ex-héroe. Muchos dirían que esta es la clásica base de villano, en un volcán el cual está a punto de hacer erupción. Pero esta construcción estaba aquí desde hace mucho, y la interacción volcánica no se había visto, hasta que Shoto había pisado el lugar.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba, corriendo en su dirección. La recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras su esposa no lo soltaba.

—Shoto... —la chica tenía un tono quebradizo, con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Midoriya... Él me dijo cosas terribles de ti.

—¿Qué cosas? —la voz del muchacho, no era la misma. Era más grave, más seria y furiosa.

—Dijo... Que te uniste a _All For One_. Y que... —su voz notaba que retenía sus sollozos—, asesinaste niños.

—Midoriya quiere que estés en contra mía —replicó. Cada vez que decía o escuchaba ese nombre, la furia lo dominaba.

—Se preocupa por los tres.

—¿Los tres...? —Shoto no comprendía. Momo y él habían mantenido el secreto del niño bajo llave.

Los héroes en si pueden tener familias y esposas. Pero como Shoto era un chico que se creía que serviría para vencer a los villanos, le ordenaron que no se podía enamorar, ni poder tener hijos. Pero ante todo, el muchacho ignoro todo, y se casó en secreto con la muchacha, la cual ahora, estaba embarazada.

—Se enteró. Pretende apoyarme —el bicolor soltó una leve risa. Apoyarla... No dejaría que le tocara ni un solo pelo—. Shoto, solamente quiero tu amor...

—El amor no te podrá mantener a salvo. Solo mis nuevos poderes lo harán —contestó; los poderes del All For One.

—No... Tu eres una buena persona, no lo hagas.

—No. No te voy a perder a ti, como lo hice con mi madre. Me he vuelto más poderoso de lo que ningún héroe se ha imaginado, y lo hice por ti. Para protegerte.

Todoroki se cree un héroe, cree que sus acciones son puras, y que su poder refleja su heroísmo. Pero aunque crea que el poder es lo que define a un héroe verdadero, está equivocado. Shoto es el héroe de su propia historia, pero para Momo... Era el villano de esta.

—Huye conmigo. Para criar a nuestro hijo. ¡Shoto ahora que puedes, deja todo atrás! —la muchacha le acariciaba sus cabellos, pero las mano se le fueron retiradas.

—No lo entiendes. Ya no tenemos que escapar. He traído la paz al mundo. ¡Soy más poderoso que cualquier persona en este planeta! ¡Tú y yo vamos a conquistar este mundo! Vamos a imponer lo que se nos plazca... —la sonrisa. La mirada. La actitud. Sus metas... Ya no era el Shoto Todoroki que convivió con ella en la academia.

Momo empezaba a retroceder negando con la cabeza.

—No creo lo que dices... Midoriya acertó, ¡cambiaste!

—No vuelvas, a mencionar a Midoriya. Los héroes se pusieron en mi contra. No hagas lo mismo —su voz se agravó.

—Shoto... ¿En qué te convertiste? Me estas rompiendo el corazón. ¡Estás yendo un camino que no debes seguir! —la muchacha ahora estaba sollozando.

—... ¿Es por Midoriya?

—¡No, por todo lo que hiciste! ¡Y por lo que vas a hacer! —mientras la chica lloraba y le suplicaba, el muchacho desvió la mirada un segundo. Ya allí estaba, observando todo a una distancia considerable. Izuku Midoriya, con su traje color verde oscuro con detalles negros y leves blancos, con su bozal plateado con pequeños orificios, y sus botas rojas con suela metálica. Su máscara se movía con el aire caliente del lugar.

—¡Traidora! —exclamó Todoroki; Momo no entendía, hasta que vio como Midoriya estaba mirando la escena.

—¡No! ¡Yo no...! —el bicolor la tomó del cuello separándola del suelo.

—¡Estas de su parte...! ¡Ha venido contigo a matarme!

—¡Suéltala Todoroki! —reclamo el peliverde. El muchacho hizo nulo caso, y solo observaba como su esposa trataba de articular alguna palabra—. ¡Que, la sueltes! —el bicolor la soltó y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. Shoto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

—¡Hiciste que me odiara!

—Lo hiciste tú mismo.

Un movimiento agitado del volcán sonó en el lugar. Todoroki se retiró la capucha que le cubría el cuerpo, revelando todo su traje, una chaqueta que antes era azul, que ahora era oscura con detalles rojo sangre. Su chaleco de combate ahora estaba modificado, y le abarcaba los hombros y parte del pecho. Y su mano izquierda... La mano que decidió no usar nunca, ahora era cubierta por un guante de cuero color oscuro, manchado con sangre quemada. Pero debajo de ese guante, había una mano robótica. La había perdido combatiendo contra _T__omura Shigaraki _—discípulo de All For One que mató— en el desierto de Egipto, donde se había desatado una de las batallas más grandes que los héroes pudieron pelear.

Los dos no dejaban de observarse mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección del reloj.

—¡No la vas a apartar de mí!

—Tu ira y tu sed de poder, ya lo hicieron —el muchacho se colocó su bozal. Solo que al colocarlo, un metal surgió del bozal y formó una máscara más extendida dejando solo al aire, sus orejas que asimilaba a un conejo—. Dejaste que ese criminal te manipulara hasta que... Te convertiste en aquello que juraste destruir.

—¡Deja los sermones Midoriya! ¡Yo veo la falsedad de los héroes! ¡Yo no le temo a _All For One_ como ustedes! ¡Traje de vuelta la paz, a este mundo enfermo y triste...! —Midoriya llegó a Momo para revisar su pulso, mientras que Shoto volteo a mirar el escenario ardiente y destructivo—¡Y he afirmado la creación, de mi nuevo mundo!

—¿Tu "nuevo mundo"?

—No me hagas destruirte... —amenazó el cicatrizado.

—Todoroki, mi lealtad está con los héroes ¡con la justicia y la democracia! —recito el peliverde.

—Si no estás conmigo... Eres mi enemigo —recito sin voltear a ver a su ex-compañero.

—Solo un villano puede tomar decisiones tan radicales. Así que haré... —relámpagos comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo. Por un segundo fueron rojos, luego verdes, y al final, terminaron convirtiéndose en morados con negro—, lo que deba hacer.

—Será en vano... —su lado derecho comenzó a calentarse, y el izquierdo a enfriarse. Sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron. Ahora, sus colores tenían una clase de brillo color oscuro con blanco.

_**(N.A: Para mejora de ambientación, colocar la orquesta "Battle of the Heroes" de Star Wars)**_

Dando un salto inverso, el bicolor lanzó el primer golpe. La única cosa que diferenciaba uno de otro, era el hecho de que Todoroki tenía una técnica de combate más ofensiva y destructiva, mientras que Midoriya se mantenía en una defensiva y analítica.

Una pierna envuelta de fuego color azul trato de golpear el cráneo del peliverde, pero de un salto guardo distancia. Shoto lanzaba a diestra y siniestra ataques de fuego, en esta zona el hielo le haría ganar desventaja, así que optaba por el fuego más destructivo. Midoriya daba saltos en retroceso tratando de evitar el calor de las llamaradas, pero para algo había colocado acero en sus zapatos. Con varios movimientos de su _shoot style_, cortaba las llamaradas con fuertes ventiscas de aire.

El combate estaba llegando a la orilla de la plataforma, así que Midoriya salto sobre el bicolor llegando al puente, pero el villano pateó su pecho haciéndolo retroceder. Ahora, él optaba por crear bolas de fuego, por lo que Midoriya hora tenía una ventaja ante la situación.

Las esferas de fuego tienen un núcleo lo suficientemente sólido como para que alguien las regresará con un fuerza. Las esferas en llamas fueron en su dirección, y el muchacho logró esquivar dos y golpear otros dos, en dirección del Shoto. Pero Todoroki creaba con su lado derecho hielo, que recibía los ataques.

En el momento que Todoroki creó un escudo de hielo en medio del aire, Izuku aprovecho y saltó sobre él, tratando de golpear su rostro, pero el puño envuelto de hielo del bicolor hizo retroceder con magnitud a Midoriya, hasta un pasillo que llevaba a un cuarto de comando.

El cuarto era una sala que mantenía la zona flotando sobre la lava, y si algo fallaba, podía acabar con la vida de los dos. Pero lo impresionante no estaba allí, era el hecho de que había personas que monitorean todo, y cada una de ellas, estaban muertas. Izuku reconoció algunas caras, eran líderes de bandas gangsters de todo el mundo, y Todoroki los mató a todos.

Shoto entró a la habitación con paso apresurado, lanzando con rapidez una bola de fuego contra el héroe. Pero lo esquivo, impactando así en los controles del lugar. Shoto se acercó con brevedad, y tomando ventaja de Midoriya (que estaba algo desorientado por el calor de la bola de fuego) tomo su cuello con fuerza.

Ahorcarlo, sería la manera la cual tenía planeado matarlo, pero al ser con su mano robótica, su fuerza era el doble. Pero como Midoriya lo hizo una vez, no se debía de olvidar de sus piernas. El peliverde golpeo su espalda y lo alejó de él. Izuku debía usar uso de una técnica que todavía estaba practicando, pero las circunstancias apuntaban a que era la única manera de hacerle un rasguño al muchacho: Los _Látigos Negros_.

Midoriya concentró su enojo, y de su espalda comenzaron a surgir sus látigos oscuros, cambiando los ojos del chico de verdes, a totalmente morados. Shoto creo una barrera de hielo que velozmente fue despedazada por los látigos, Midoriya alzó el brazo y los látigos se acercaron a su ex-compañero, para luego ser destruidos por una onda de calor azul de Todoroki.

El muchacho salió volando hacia atrás, pero fue salvado por sus látigos. Su máscara se quemó en gran parte, y su bozal estaba ardiendo, así que opto por retirarse su máscara, revelando su rostro rojo de calor. Todoroki tenía el cabello levemente chamuscado, pero su traje seguía intacto.

Midoriya concentró su energía del One For All en su puño derecho, y Todoroki concentró sus llamas. Los dos salieron disparados en la dirección del otro, y trataron de acertar un golpe, pero las energías opuestas los terminaron sacando de onda. El ataque de ambos había dañado los mandos, la zona que se encontraba flotando sobre el volcán, ahora había perdido su cualidad gravitacional.

Midoriya era perseguido por el poder de Todoroki, así que optó por retroceder y reorganizarse. Saliendo a un camino exterior, que daba vista panorámica del lugar. Shoto no iba a dejar que escapase con facilidad, así que con sus pies, comenzaba a calentar el metal del piso. Midoriya no tuvo más opción que saltar a unos tubos que conectaban las zonas, para evitar que sus suelas se fusionaran con el suelo ardiendo.

El chico trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero era difícil contando con el hecho de que todo se estaba derrumbando y cayendo a la lava. Todoroki también bajó a los tubos, pero lanzar una llamarada o una bola de fuego también lo haría perder el equilibrio, así que lo único que podía hacer, era crear hielo.

Este fue golpeado por los tentáculos de Midoriya, hasta que el bicolor congeló los tubos, rompiéndolos y haciendo caer al peliverde a la plataforma inferior. Fue salvado por sus tentáculos, mientras que el bicolor aterrizaba con hielo para amortiguarlo.

Midoriya trato de incorporarse, pero fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara del bicolor. Ahora si la yo lo provoco.

El peliverde detuvo los brazos que el bicolor usaría para volver a poner a hervir el suelo. Sus manos comenzaban a arder, pero no lo soltaba ante nada. Los tentáculos surgieron y se clavaron en el estómago del bicolor, sacándole un quejido, pero el fuego de los dos brazos de Todoroki quemaba más y más manos del peliverde.

Midoriya no aguanto, al igual que su contrincante, por lo que ambos se soltaron y brincaron en direcciones opuestas. Los guantes de Midoriya estaban ardiendo, y sus manos sentían un fuerte ardor, así que ellas ya no servirán de mucho, mientras que el bicolor aplicaba hielo de su lado derecho, así la sangre serían retenida.

El combate iría a proseguir, pero la lava del lugar quemó gran parte del pequeño camino donde se hallaban. Los dos se alejaron con velocidad y trataron de buscar un buen lugar para refugiarse de la lava. La plataforma estaba cayendo al cráter ardiente. Midoriya uso sus tentáculos para sujetarse y no caer, mientras que Todoroki optó por usar su mano robótica.

La plataforma ahora se estaba hundiendo en la lava, y ambos trataban de escalar para matar a su enemigo y no morir incinerados. Midoriya divisó un cable, así que dio un salto y se sujetó con sus manos quemadas, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Shoto se sujetó de otro y se columpiaban de derecha a izquierda, tratando de acertarle un golpe certero a su combatiente.

Izuku divisó una pequeña plataforma que seguía flotando. Salto en hacía aquella plataforma, y aterrizó, mientras que Todoroki caía en la lava cada vez más rápido. El pecoso creía que la victoria estaba asegurada, pero Todoroki salto de la plataforma que se hundía, y aterrizó en otra pequeña plataforma flotante cerca de la de Midoriya.

El héroe no creía la determinación de su contrincante, y aunque ya estuviera fatigado, y quemado, el combate aun no terminaba. Los dedos de Midoriya fueron juntados en una posición muy conocida. Los rayos comenzaban a salir de este.

—_**¡30% Black Whips Smash!**_ —relámpagos salieron del movimiento de dedos y estos formaron una clase de rayo de poder color oscuros que Todoroki tuvo que crear una barrera de fuego para recibir e impacto del ataque. Una nube de humo azul con negro salió de ese ataque, y Midoriya había obtenido la victoria... Hasta que se volvió a divisar.

Shoto seguía de pie, y su mirada ahora expulsaba fuego color azul. Izuku al fin encontró a alguien que podía igualarlo en fuerza... Y era aterrador.

—¡Te he fallado Todoroki...! Te he fallado. —replicó el muchacho aún atónito por la fuerza del bicolor.

—¡Yo debí haber imaginado que los héroes querían obtener el control!

—¡Todoroki, Nedzu y _All For One_ son seres malvados!

—¡Desde mi punto de vista, los héroes lo son!

—¡Estás desorientado!

Su recorrido por la zona volcánica era olvidado por sus cruces de miradas. Sus etapas principales eran recordadas: Cuando Izuku y Todoroki eran unos chicos de catorce y quince años. Cuando Izuku y Todoroki tenían diecinueve, y sus cambios de cabello y personalidad eran más drásticos. Y ahora, a sus veintitrés años de edad, habían terminado en esto. Aunque ahora tenían la meta de acabar uno con el otro, no podían olvidar lo que eran hace mucho tiempo... Buenos amigos.

—... Este es tu final, _Deku_.

El muchacho no dijo nada, y se preparó para todo. Todoroki salto de su plataforma a la de su enemigo. Sus poderes fueron eliminados, y ahora estaban combatiendo puño a puño, sintiendo como sus huesos tronaban y colisionaban entre ellos. Todoroki trato dar un golpe bajo, pero Midoriya dio una voltereta inversa hacia el suelo alejado de la lava. Ahora estaba en ventaja.

—¡Se acabó Todoroki! ¡Llevó la delantera!

—la mirada del muchacho no cambio—¡No subestimes mi poder!

—... No lo intentes.

Y en un momento se silenció, el muchacho dio un salto en dirección a su compañero. Midoriya ya no podía seguir más... Era momento de terminarlo.

Un grito de dolor fue arrancado del bicolor y cayó rodando a una distancia muy cercana a la lava... Sin piernas ni brazo derecho. Los látigos de Izuku los habían cortado.

—¡Tú eras el elegido! ¡Debías ayudarnos a destruir al _All For One_, no unirte a su fuerza! ¡Tú ibas a darle equilibrio al _One For All_, no dejarlo en el olvido! —la mirada de Todoroki seguía con sus mismas tonalidades, pero no quería llorar en su ayuda. El peliverde se fue alejando de la zona con decepción en el rostro, hasta que un grito le llamó la atención.

—_**¡TE ODIO!**_

—... Eras mi hermano Todoroki. Yo te idolatraba —Shoto comenzó a caer, y la lava lo comenzó a quemar. Sus propias flamas lo arruinaban más, y el hielo no funcionaba más.

Midoriya se alejó de la zona, debía ir por Momo y llevarla al hospital. Shoto Todoroki... Ahora estaba muerto.

_O... ¿No era así?_

**|-| FIN |-|**

**¡Hola gente mía! Dios, es la primera vez que hago un **_**One-Shot-combate**_**, en toda mi vida. Se siente genial.**

**No importa si hayan visto la película o no, yo le puse mi propio toque para que se colocara dentro del universo de BNHA. No pienso hacer una historia de toda la saga de Star Wars en el universo de BNHA. Pero creo que hacer One-Shot de los momentos más épicos de la saga sería interesante.**

**Y bueno ¿Les gusto el Shot?**

**Si es así, pónganme en los comentarios. Nos vemos mis pequeños héroes, y recuerden: "**_**Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre**_**"**

**PALABRAS: 3266**


End file.
